A performance envelope of a packer characterizes combinations of loads and pressures that can be applied to the packer in service. If the performance envelope can be expanded (such that applied loads and/or pressures can be increased), the packer can be used in a larger number of operational situations. Therefore, it will be appreciated that it would be beneficial to be able to expand a performance envelope of a packer.